Trên con tàu Mặt Trời Rực Lửa
by dragonindigo
Summary: Mọi chuyện đều diễn ra trên con tàu Mặt Trời Rực Lửa...


A/N: trong fic có mượn bản dịch tiếng Việt bài Bink's Sake của Eyeshield kira ^^  
A/N2: thật ra thì cái fic này được hoàn thành năm 2009, hồi đấy tớ viết là để đóng góp tài nguyên cho box OPFC để đăng lên Sora Gura (nhưng do trình độ viết văn quá cùi nên fic này chẳng bao giờ có mặt trên trang báo ). Chẹp, trong một dịp gần đây ngồi lục lại USB tự dưng thấy lại bản thảo cũ thành ra "ngứa ngáy" muốn post lên chia sẻ với mọi người (về cơ bản là thấy...tiếc tiếc ). Bản lần này tớ đã có chỉnh sửa để fic bớt sượng đi tí chút …Mong được môi người ủng hộ

~*~

_**Trên con tàu Mặt Trời Rực Lửa.**_

Chiều tà phủ tràn lên không gian một sắc đỏ úa. Con tàu càng giống như một ngọn lửa, ngọn lửa này không bùng lên mạnh mẽ, mà chỉ chập chờn nhỏ bé giữa biển cả rộng lớn. Thế nhưng sao ngọn lửa ấy làm cô ấm áp đến thế? Dựa người vào lan can, cô phóng tầm mắt nhìn mặt trời đang khuất dần sau đường chân trời. Hoàng hôn là thời điểm cô thích nhất trong ngày, khi trên boong tàu chỉ có mình bóng cô đổ dài. Những phút giây yên tĩnh bao giờ cũng đáng quý, và cô thường tận dụng nó để suy nghĩ về mọi việc. Đôi khi, cô nghĩ về quá khứ… Và mỗi lần như vậy, trong tim cô lại nhói đau…

-Ánh tà dương… thật buồn… - cô khẽ thở dài. Bi kịch quá khứ đang hiện về, cái buổi hoàng hôn cuối cùng trên đảo Ohara…

-Ánh tà dương buồn hay cô buồn? – một giọng nói khe khẽ vang lên. Nico Robin quay phắt sang trái, và cô thấy Roronoa Zoro đã đứng bên cạnh tự bao giờ, trông anh vẫn còn ngái ngủ.

Nico Robin im lặng, trong khi vẫn cảm nhận được anh kiếm sĩ đang nhìn mình đầy dò xét. Cuối cùng, không thể lừa dối anh và cả bản thân mình, cô thở dài:

-Uh…đúng là tôi buồn…

-Lại nghĩ về quá khứ đúng không? – anh thản nhiên tiếp, mặc kệ ánh mắt ngạc nhiên từ cô. Robin ngạc nhiên, vì cô không ngờ trước anh suy nghĩ của cô dường như được phơi bày ra hết. Anh kiếm sĩ rõ ràng chả phải loại người ngờ nghệch như Nami vẫn thường hay nhận xét.

-Chắc chắn cô lại dằn vặt vì những gì mình đã làm…

-Có lẽ…

-Chỉ "có lẽ" thôi sao? – anh cau mày đầy thắc mắc – mà thôi, cảm xúc của cô, cô sẽ là người biết rõ hơn cả… Tuy nhiên ,muốn nhắc cô rằng…con người ai cũng có thể phạm phải sai lầm trong quá khứ, nhưng hơn thua nhau là ở chỗ họ có sẵn sàng hướng tới tương lai hay không. Ở đây ai cũng yêu mến cô, mong muốn cô hạnh phúc cả. Nếu được thì gom cái nỗi buồn quá khứ ấy rồi ném xuống biển đi cho nhẹ người.

Robin phì cười trước cách so sánh của anh. Nếu nỗi buồn có thể gói lại rồi ném xuống biển thì cô đã làm thế từ lâu. Nhưng cô không phản ứng gì thêm, chỉ nhìn anh trìu mến, một cử chỉ thay cho sự cám ơn. Nỗi buồn là gánh nặng mãi mãi sẽ tồn tại trong tiềm thức…song đôi khi cô có thể bỏ gánh nặng ấy xuống một chút, và sống thư thái hơn…như lúc này đây.

Cả cô và anh đều không nói gì, chỉ ngắm nhìn ráng hồng của buổi hoàng hôn… Phải chăng, sau hai chục năm mỏi mệt đi tìm một bến đỗ yên bình, cuối cùng bây giờ cô cũng đã tìm thấy…nơi bình yên nhất cho tâm hồn đã tưởng chừng chai sạn, héo úa theo thời gian?

-

_**Trên con tàu Mặt Trời Rực Lửa.**_

Thời tiết ở GrandLine thật đáng sợ. Buổi trưa nóng như đổ lửa, vậy mà đến đêm lại lạnh thấu xương. Nami bước lên boong tàu, cố phóng tầm mắt ra xa, thoáng chút lo lắng. Đêm trên biển hiu quạnh, chỉ có ánh đèn lờ mờ trên tàu và ánh sáng hiu hắt từ những ngôi sao xa xăm. Người ta thường cảnh báo đừng bao giờ coi thường biển khơi. Đằng sau màn đêm tối hù chắc chắn là những mối đe dọa. Ngày mai đây, mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ra sao? Kiếp đời cướp biển lênh đênh trên biển cả, luôn phải chuẩn bị tâm lý sẽ chết bất cứ lúc nào. Nami hiểu rõ điều đó, song cô không muốn mình chết, và càng không muốn những người bạn phải lần lượt ra đi. Cô mong sao cái ngày hôm nay hạnh phúc là vĩnh viễn.

-Nami-san…!? – có tiếng thì thào cất lên từ phía sau làm cô giật mình.

-Là anh sao Sanji-kun? - Nami thoáng ngạc nhiên nhưng rồi cô nhanh chóng lấy lại ngay vẻ bình tĩnh ban đầu. Anh đầu bếp tóc vàng đứng trước mặt cô mỉm cười trìu mến, trên tay anh là một cốc cà phê nghi ngút khói.

-Đêm lạnh thế này Nami-san ra đây làm gì? Tôi pha cái này cho cô đấy! – Đưa cốc cà phê cho cô, anh nói.

-Uh…cám ơn anh! – Nami mỉm cười đỡ lấy. Thông thường, cô luôn nghĩ anh là một kẻ phiền phức, thế nhưng, giữa màn đêm ảm đạm như thế này thì sự hiện diện của một người khác dường như làm Nami thấy tâm hồn như dịu lại.

Sanji nhẹ nhàng lấy trong túi áo ra một điếu thuốc và châm lửa. Dưới làn khói thuốc dìu dịu, anh phóng tầm mắt ra cảnh biển mờ mịt, trên khuôn mặt điển trai là một tâm trạng gì đó mà Nami không thể lí giải nổi. Sanji-kun, có lẽ không gian bao la tĩnh lặng này cũng khiến anh đổi khác và trở thành một chàng trai trưởng thành và sâu sắc hơn, đúng với độ tuổi của anh.

Thế nhưng, Nami không thích hình ảnh của anh lúc này, bởi trong ánh mắt anh có gì đó buồn miên man. Cô thích anh vui cười hoạt bát những khi anh tán tỉnh cô và Robin, những khi anh quát nạt tụi Luffy vì tội ăn vụng, hay cả lúc anh gây gổ với Zoro hơn khi anh tỏ ra trầm tư như vậy…

-Sanji-kun à!– Nami chép miệng, cô lên tiếng, phá tan cái không khí tĩnh lặng chẳng-mấy-dễ-chịu này.

-Huh…? – Sanji bâng quơ đáp, đôi mắt xanh mơ màng nhìn bầu trời đêm đầy sao.

-Thật ra thì, món bánh kem tráng miệng tối nay ngon lắm…liệu lần sau anh có thể làm thêm chút nữa không? – cô khẽ nở một nụ cười.

-Có chi đâu…! Đây là tất cả tình cảm của tôi dành cho Nami-san…tôi cứ lo sẽ không vừa miệng Nami-san…nhưng hóa ra cô cũng yêu tôi… - Anh khua tay loạn xạ, trông mặt quá khích kinh khủng.

-Đừng có tưởng bở! - Nami cốc một cái không thương tiếc vào đầu Sanji, cô tự rút lại suy nghĩ ban nãy của mình. Sanji, xét cho cùng anh cũng chỉ là một tên ngốc, như mấy tên trên tàu này mà thôi.

-Mellorine…Mellorine…Ngay cả lúc giận dữ trông Nami-san cũng xinh vô cùng! – Sanji vẫn khua tay múa chân đầy quá khích. Phản ứng ấy khiến Nami chỉ biết lắc đầu ngán ngẩm. Mặc kệ anh múa may quay cuồng, cô dựa tay vào lan can hướng nhìn ra biển. Sóng vỗ nhè nhẹ mạn tàu, cộng với vị cà phê đắng ngắt tự dưng làm cô nhớ lại những gì mình suy nghĩ. Biết đâu…ngày mai…

-Nami-san! Sao đăm chiêu thế? – không biết tự lúc nào, Sanji đã đứng ngay bên cạnh. Đôi mắt xanh của anh nhìn cô đầy lo lắng.

-Không…tôi chỉ thấy sợ thôi…

-Sợ? Thằng nào dám làm Nami-san của tôi sợ nào? Có phải tên "đầu rong biển" không? Bữa trước tôi thấy hắn dám đe dọa sẽ tiễn Nami-san xuống địa ngục. Thật ngông cuồng. Để tôi cho hắn một cước nhé!

-Không phải đâu Sanji-kun! Zoro chẳng liên quan gì cả… - Nami chép miệng rồi nhấp thêm một ngụm cà phê nữa. Vị đắng thấm vào lưỡi rồi tràn xuống cổ làm cô thấy viễn cảnh đen tối trong tương lai ấy ngày càng rõ ràng hơn. – tôi sợ…vì ngày mai biết đâu trong chúng ta sẽ có người phải ngã xuống. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook và cả anh nữa… Cứ tưởng tượng sẽ mất mọi người mãi mãi…tôi rất sợ…

-Ô! Nami-san…ra là cô đang lo cho tôi sao? – Sanji vòng tay qua eo Nami, cười thích thú, nhưng ngay lập tức anh phải buông ra ngay vì cái nhìn tóe lửa của cô. Biết là không thể đùa dai được nữa, anh rút trong túi ra một điếu thuốc và bật lửa, hít một hơi dài. – Cô sợ chúng ta sẽ chết sao? Nhưng tôi tưởng khi đã là cướp biển cô phải biết trước điều này rồi chứ…

-Dĩ nhiên tôi biết… nhưng mà… Tôi không muốn ngày ấy đến. Tôi muốn giữ mãi khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc bên mọi người thế này.

-Nami-san à! Tôi hiểu ý cô… tuy nhiên…tại sao cô không nghĩ rằng nếu còn có ngày mai, thì biết đâu ta lại có thêm nhiều phút giây hạnh phúc nữa…Nếu cứ lo nghĩ vẩn vơ, cô sẽ đánh mất ngay cả hạnh phúc trong hiện tại đấy! Dẹp bỏ sang một bên đi! – anh nhích lại gần hơn về phía cô, khẽ khoác tay qua vai cô vỗ về. Mọi khi có lẽ Nami đã cho anh vài cái tát vào mặt, nhưng lần này cô chỉ khẽ nhắm mắt,cảm nhận tiếng sóng vỗ mạn tàu, tiếng gió thoang thoảng quyện lẫn với hương cà phê và mùi thuốc lá thân quen. Không biết tự lúc nào, cô ngả đầu vào vai anh, ấm áp hơn bao giờ hết.

Tương lai ư? Cứ để mặc nó… Cô không tồn tại vì tương lai, hiện tại hay quá khứ, mà vì những người cô thương yêu…

-

_**Trên con tàu Mặt Trời Rực Lửa.**_

Mặt trời chiếu những tia nắng đầu tiên qua ô cửa nhỏ làm thuyền trưởng mũ rơm của chúng ta giật mình tỉnh dậy. Cậu uể oải trèo lên boong, xoa xoa bụng, rồi lại lúc lắc đầu ra vẻ đăm chiêu suy nghĩ. Thiếu thiếu cái gì nhỉ? Sao thấy nôn nao lạ?

-Ù OÁÁÁÁÁ! – cậu hét lên thật to, rúng động cả con tàu. – SANJI!THỊT! THỊT CỦA TÔI! TÔI ĐÓI QUÁ!

-Trời ạ! Mới sáng ra mà đã thế… Cậu không ngậm miệng lại là tôi lấy cái búa nặng 5 tấn của tôi bổ đôi đầu cậu ra đấy! – Usopp giọng còn ngái ngủ bước lên boong, cau mày giận dữ.

-ÓA! 5 TẤN CƠ Á? – Chopper giật thót mình, miệng há hốc còn mắt mở to kinh ngạc. Chú tuần lộc bé con này luôn tin vào những gì ông "vua nói khoác" Usopp "xổ" ra.

-Chứ sao nữa… Hồi trước thuyền trưởng Usopp còn một tay nâng được cả tảng đá nặng 10 tấn, tí tẹo này bõ bèn gì! – Usopp hếch chiếc mũi dài của cậu ta lên, đầy vẻ kiêu hãnh.

-SANJI!THỊT CỦA TÔI ĐÂU?

-ĐỪNG CÓ RÉO NỮA! TÔI ĐANG LÀM ĐÂY! ỒN ÀO VẬY THÌ NÍN ĂN ĐI NHÉ! – Sanji giận dữ đáp trả - Chú mày cứ làm nô lệ của thịt thà thế, sau này hối không kịp đấy!

-Dành câu nói này cho cậu đi. Cứ làm nô lệ cho gái thế thì có ngày chết mất xác đấy! – Zoro nhếch mép mỉa mai.

-Ê, nói gì thế tên đầu rong biển kia? Muốn "chiến" hả? – Sanji, vẫn còn đang mặc tạp dề trắng chạy đến chỗ anh kiếm sĩ, hằm hè.

-Đây cũng đang muốn thử chiêu mới đây! Ngon thì xông vô! – Zoro nhếch mép đồng thời nhanh nhẹn chạm vào thanh kiếm đang đeo bên hông.

-Thôi đi hai ông tướng! – Nami "duyên dáng" xuất hiện từ phía sau và cốc đầu cả hai bằng một cú mạnh khủng khiếp. Nico Robin đứng bên cạnh chỉ biết lắc đầu cười khúc  
khích.

-Hoa hồng màu đỏ, hoa violet màu xanh…panties của Nami cũng màu xanh nốt! – Brook nhảy nhót trên khoang tàu, cứ ngân nga lời ca yêu đời… cho đến khi Nami dộng một cái vào đầu. – Óa! Đau thấu xương luôn…vì ta chỉ còn là một bộ xương.

-DẸP CÁI TRÒ ĐẤY ĐI CHO TÔI NHỜ!

-Được rồi…tiểu thư beautiful thế mà sao dữ quá! – Brook xoa xoa mớ tóc xù lông nhím – để tôi hát một bản coi như đền bù nhé!

-Ây…vậy thì tôi đề nghị chơi bài "Bink's Sake"! – Franky nhanh nhảu chạy lên, đôi mắt sáng rỡ đầy hào hứng – để đại ca Franky này múa phụ họa cho…

Dưới những ngón tay tài hoa của người nghệ sĩ, từng nốt nhạc réo rắt vang lên, bắt đầu một cuộc phiêu lưu đầy mới mẻ…

_Truyền tay nhau những chén rượu hồng!  
Hãy cùng hát lên với 1 tiếng Don  
bài ca của những cơn sóng  
Cho dù bạn là ai  
Một ngày nào đó bạn sẽ chỉ còn xương trắng  
Bất tận, không cùng  
Những câu chuyện phiêu lưu vui nhộn của chúng ta_

-

_**Trên con tàu Mặt Trời Rực Lửa…một huyền thoại mới sắp bắt đầu.**_

**THE END**


End file.
